miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Phil the Shill
"Phil the Shill" is the eleventh episode of Miami Vice's second season. The episode premiered on December 13, 1985 and repeated on May 23, 1986 and November 28, 1986. Summary A scheming con man arranges a drug deal as part of his scam. Plot Switek and Zito call off sick from work so Switek can appear on a game show, Rat Race, with game show host Phil Mayhew (Phil Collins), to win $100,000. It turns out the game is rigged, and Switek loses to a plant, Joe (Emo Phillips) that Phil uses to get the money for himself (and a $20,000 share to Joe that he also ends up keeping for himself). During this time, Crockett and Tubbs (filling in for the absent Switek and Zito) manage to arrange a bug on drug dealer Tony Rivers' car (after Crockett gets smacked around by Rivers' bodyguard and has his Ferrari spat on). After the fight, Crockett and Tubbs see Switek and Zito on television, angering them for seeing they weren't really sick. Meanwhile, Rivers (Michael Margotta) is angry about two guys who caused him to miss a vital drug connection and now needs a new source, so they were hanging from a warehouse by their feet and killed by Rivers' bodyguard. Crockett and Tubbs have a 90% positive make on Rivers' Mercedes in the area at the time of the killings. After overhearing Switek's rant on losing on Phil's show, Castillo decides to put Switek and Zito on double shifts to observe Rivers (and docked a day's pay for faking illness to be on the game show). Switek becomes obsessed with bringing Phil down. Crockett tells Castillo that the car wire shows Rivers is expanding his business, moving kees to doctors, stockbrokers, etc, using his girlfriend as a broker, but he supervises delivery. Phil takes his $100K and proceeds to buy a new car cell phone, house, telescope, shoes, new clothes, and watches. During his watch shopping he runs into Rivers' girlfriend Sarah MacPhail (Kyra Sedgwick), buys her a pearl necklace, claims he's a shopaholic around women and charms her into a date. Crockett and Tubbs observe Rivers' boat where Sarah and Phil are dining and observe Tim Stewart, a pilot Crockett busted four years earlier, with them. Izzy (Martin Ferrero) (called in by Switek and Zito) poses as an interior decorator, and he becomes Phil's right-hand man, arranging introductions if needed. Crockett and Tubbs confront Switek and Zito about this and Switek admits he called Izzy in because "Phil took my money!". Gina runs Phil through the computer and finds he has a long history of con jobs in England and has moved to the United States. Izzy completes his interior decorating (including a row of hubcaps on the wall, a fish over an archway and mismatched furniture) to Phil's approval and arranges a party with Sarah. Crockett and Tubbs lose Rivers' car while tailing it, then Rivers' bodyguard lets Rivers know he found the bug under the Mercedes' rear bumper while detailing the car and destroys it, preventing further observance by Crockett and Tubbs. Rivers then kills Stewart thinking he put the bug on the car. Crockett and Tubbs find mainly lightweight buyers on Phil's party list so they will be attending as Burnett and Cooper. Castillo got a new wiretap warrant for Rivers thanks to the pilot's death so Gina and Trudy pose as caterers to set up the bugs on Rivers' boat. Phil's party starts and Sarah arranges for some drug buys, however Phil acts like a dealer and arranges for a lower price and larger volume than Sarah, and Rivers, agreed to. On Rivers' boat, Rivers is incensed over Sarah moving large weight (as he prefers selling "small respectable amounts to respectable people") and Phil moving in on his turf, so Phil is brought in for a offer he can't refuse - make the deal for the lower price and act as the middleman in exchange for his life (and a little beatdown by Rivers' men). While Izzy and a girl dance to no music, Phil tries to run, but Crockett and Tubbs find him first and let him know he will go to jail for what he has done, but Phil said he will hold up his end (and give up Sarah and Rivers) in exchange for immunity. Phil gets the place and time for the buy, the buyers show up at Phil's house to pay for their drugs, Phil said he will take their money and get their merchandise, however Burnett and Cooper "go where their money goes" so they go along with Phil, leaving the buyers at the house. They all meet at an amusement park where a shootout ensues, Rivers is killed, his men are shot and arrested, while Phil and Sarah got away with all of the money from the buyers (who won't come forward about their money without admitting to buying drugs). Switek is incensed that Phil got off scot-clean and Castillo closed the case. Later Zito and Switek are watching TV and see Phil on a faith healer show with Sarah as his co-host. Switek is so angry he pulls out his gun and after saying "This one's for you Elvis!", shoots out the television. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Phil Collins as Phil Mayhew *Kyra Sedgwick as Sarah MacPhail *Martin Ferrero as Izzy Moreno *Michael Margotta as Tony Rivers *Emo Phillips as Joe Co-Starring *Richard T. Bear as Tim Stewart *Brigid Cleary as Jane Tyrell *Gary Kiefer as Bruford *Stephanie Mooney as Carol *Michael Neil as Hackett *Alan Schack as Dr. Morgan *Patrick Sullivan as Banks Notes * Phil Collins' song "Life is a Rat Race" has never been released on any album since it was played on the show. It plays a final time during the episode's closing credits, the second time in the first two seasons a song other than the "Miami Vice Theme" is used there ("What's Love Got To Do With It" by Tina Turner at the end of "Calderone's Return (Part II)" was the other). * Crockett's Ferrari Daytona's paint scheme is Tuxedo Black (twelve coats, to be exact). * After briefly disappearing in the previous episode, Larry Zito's beard reappears. This continuity error is because the studio changed the running order of the episodes, and it happened several times during season 2. * Phil Mayhew's distinctive car in this episode is a Lamborghini Jalpa, the lesser popular Lamborgini in the 80s compared to the Countach. The car also appeared in "The Dutch Oven". * Switek's line about "This one's for you Elvis" refers to the time Elvis Presley shot a TV at the image of Robert Goulet, which was the subject of the $100,000 question Phil asked Joe in the game. * The surname of Phil Collins' character, Mayhew, along with the surnames of other supporting characters in this episode, Stewart, Banks, and Hackett, are surnames of current (Banks) and former (Hackett, Mayhew, Stewart) members of Collins' band Genesis. Production Notes * Filmed: October 28, 1985 - November 6, 1985 * Production Code: 60037 * Production Order: 34 Filming Locations * 19056 NE 29th Avenue, Aventura (Opening where Crockett fights with Rivers' bodyguard) * The Galleria 2414 E Sunrise Blvd in Fort Lauderdale (Phil's shopping spree and visit to jewelry store) * 971 Hillsboro Mile / A1A, Pompano Beach north of Fort Lauderdale (Phil's house) * Turnberry Way to Mystic Pointe Dr to under Lehman Causeway to Biscayne Bvd to NE 17th Str, Miami (Crockett/Tubbs follow Rivers) * Turnberry Isle Marina North Miami near Aventura (Marina and Rivers' boat) * Broward County Fair NW 52nd Str, Fort Lauderdale (Amusement park where shootout occurs) Music *"Life is a Rat Race" by Phil Collins (during Rat Race game and the end credits) *"Pick it Up (and Put It In Your Pocket)" by Stan Ridgway (during Phil's buying spree) *"Nausea" by Executive Slacks (Phil and Sarah having lunch) *"Rock by Day, and Roll by Night" by Eugene Smith (during Phil's party) *"Knock on Wood" by Eric Clapton (during Phil's party) Cars * Lamborghini Jalpa (driven by Phil Mayhew) Quotes *"This is the 80s, Phil, everyone takes drugs." -- Sarah MacPhail *''"Birds of a feather, ''steal together!" -- Crockett *"Possession, a felony, maintaining a premises for the use of, also a felony, conspiracy to obtain for sale, a felony!" -- Crockett to Phil *"False passports, an assortment of fraudulent schemes, a real litany of evil, ain't I? Just for trying to pass a mildly dishonest buck!" -- Phil to Crockett *"Phil, you have won a scholarship, a FULL scholarship to Raiford - that's a prison we've got here pal... full ride, probably!" -- Crockett to Phil Category:Miami Vice Season 2 Episodes